Love and Loss: A Hetalia OC
by ElsaBelgium
Summary: So, I made an Oc character London, girl, England's sister  and this story is about her. This is my first story so please comment! :  Oh yeah and in this Liechtenstien and Switzerland are in love and NOT brother and sister. Enjoy! LondonXGermany
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"England?"

"Yes, London?"

"Where are we going today?"

"..." *shakes in anger*

"What did you say? Huh?"

"I SAID 5 MINUTES AGO THAT WE'RE GOING TO A MEETING!"

"Oh," I said, disregarding his anger. "Don't be so angry, England. It's bad for your health." He just sighed and continued walking. Soon we were at the United Nations meeting and we began to talk about the world's affairs. "Liechtenstein and I are doing just fine," Switzerland said with a nod. Liechtenstein looked up at him and they both blushed. "Ah, ze lovebirds," commented France, who was beginning to get on my nerves. I looked down the row of countries, and noticed one in particular. Germany was looking in my direction. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He rolled his eyes and pointed in the direction of France, and I laughed. The others looked at me, and I covered my mouth with my hands. I wasn't a country, so I didn't have a reason to be there. "She's here as my little sister to learn about how the government works," clarified England. "This is London, my capital; she thought she could learn more political strategies." I nodded mechanically, and Germany laughed. Could he tell I'd rather be somewhere else? Could he see through England's complete lie? I thought it was believable."However," interrupted Taiwan, "Austria's been bugging me for resources lately." Austria was indignant. "I have not!" he cried. Germany sighed, and said mainly to me, "He's been like this since we were kids." I smiled and laughed as Austria glared at him from across the table."I hereby order you to stop!" shouted America. England pushed him over and nodded. "If you don't stop I will be forced to call Russia on you," he said gravely. Everyone turned white and looked in Russia's direction. He was smiling, as usual. "Russia's pretty creepy," I thought to myself. Italy started to freak out and said, "Please England, don't! W-we'll be good!" He started to drench everybody near him in tears, Germany was soaking wet and staring at Italy like he was going to kill him. I smiled and held back the urge to laugh.

So her name was...London? She was merely a city, but very charming. Ah- what was I thinking? After we finished staring at Russia's creepy smile, Italy went on about Russia and about how we didn't have enough water for pasta, and Austria kept staring at me. Creep. I mouthed my own commentary to London, who laughed, even though her brother, England, kept glaring at her when she did. I liked this girl.

"So, what did you think?" England asked me as we cleared the room.

"I think you guys argue WAY too much," I said, giggling. He nodded in agreement. "And I think Russia's a creepy stalker." He laughed and said, "Not a stalker, but creepy, yes." "England!" Called America. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" "Yes." England glanced at me. "Wait here." "Ok." I leaned against the wall and sighed. I watched America and England argue about something. "What are they talking about?" I wondered. I leaned in closer towards them to hear what they were saying. "Do you need a ride?" I jumped and turned to see who it was. "Oh, Germany it's you." I sighed. "I thought you were France." "Don't compare me to that pervert please." I smiled, a little embarrassed. "No, I don't need a ride, England is just talking with America right now, they'll be over soon I hope." Germany laughed. "Just making sure you weren't abandoned here." I blushed. "Um…." "Germany-san." Japan was standing near a taxi, with Italy already inside. Germany walked over quickly and got inside. As I watched the taxi drive away, England came over and tapped my shoulder. "London? It's time to go." "Huh? Oh yeah." We walked together to the street and England called for a taxi. "What were you guys talking about?' I asked as we got in. "The next meeting. America going to try something, but I don't think it will work." He sighed. "I'm not looking forward to it." "Oh. Is it really that bad?" "Yes. It's going to be complete pandemonium when everyone finds out."

I hurried into the taxi und got in with Italy and Japan. "Gott sei dank (1) I got away when I did." I thought to myself. "Otherwise I vould've had to face England's wrath." "Ve~!" Sighed Italy. "That was a short meeting. I'm glad England didn't set Russia on us." "Yes, but try not to cry so much next time okay?" "I can't help it! Russia's so scary!" Italy shuddered. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Hey, why so quiet Japan?" Asked Italy. "Are you depressed?" "No, just thoughtful." Japan responded as he looked out the window. Then he turned. "Germany-san why were you talking to London-san?" "Huh?" "She's just a city after all. Why did you talk to her?" "I-…I was concerned for her well being. I didn't see England anyvhere so I just asked if she was okay. That's all." Japan eyed me carefully. "Ok." I leaned back in my chair and waited for the taxi to take us to the hotel. "This will be a long day." I thought to myself.

(1) Thank God


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"London I'm leaving for the U. N.! Lock the door while I'm gone!" I jumped out of my chair. "Wait! Can I come with you? I want to see the reaction to the surprise announcement." My brother stopped and stared at me like I was crazy. "Ooook. Just be quieter this time or I'll kick you out." "Ok." I muttered quickly, as I rushed to lace up my combat boots. We clambered into the car and we were off.

"The meeting shall commence now!" called America."America-san! America-san!" cried Sealand. "Yes?" America replied, slightly impatient. "M-my tape idea for the leaks isn't working! And neither is the glue!" Sealand burst into tears. Liechtenstein attempted to console him, to the discomfort of Switzerland. "I'm sure we'll figure something out," she said soothingly. "AHEM." "Yes, America?" "I was going to say something." "Go on, then. What took you so long?" She smiled. America shook in anger, but brushed it off. "It is time for the countries of the world to begin..." We all waited anxiously. I looked at Germany, and saw him staring intently at America, so I did too. "To begin...a...radio station!" he exclaimed in delight."Vhat a load of crap," Germany immediately said, rolling his eyes."Uh..." Switzerland mumbled."Eh?" Russia looked confused."What fun!" France replied."AMERICA!" England growled."Just kidding." America cleared his throat. "Down to the serious business. The United Nations always tries to keep the peace, but in this case, we have good reason to believe an attack is being plotted. Therefore, the U.N. has decided to proclaim war on Austria and Russia."Austria stood up, glared at us, especially me, and left the room. Russia followed. We could hear Austria shouting in outrage as he left the building. "This...is sobering news," England began. "But we ask for all of your help, if you can spare it. Austria may not be very intimidating, but with Russia on his side, we don't know what we're up against." "Brother, you knew about this?" I asked meekly. Nobody seemed to notice I wasn't a country while I spoke. He sighed. "Yes, for awhile now." He nodded. The rest of the countries donated some resources, and the countries that were arranged to fight in battle were America, England, Germany, Italy, France, Japan, China, Taiwan, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and just about everyone else. Everyone gaped at me when I asked to fight. "I don't just want to sit here while my brother and everyone else is in danger," I added. With much persistence, I got America and England to agree to my help. As we left the room, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "London?" Germany's voice asked. I turned around and saw a worried look on his face. "You don't have to fight if you don't vant to," he said softly. I'd never seen him so kind before. "No," I said quietly, with butterflies in my stomach. "I have to. I'm a-a bit nervous but I want to, for my brother and for you." I clasped my hands over my mouth when I said that. A burning sensation came over my whole face. I looked up at Germany. His face was as red as an apple. "W-what!" He gasped in surprise. "Nothing." I mumbled as I ran off to get away from Germany. "Why did I say that!" I thought as I ran. "I'm so stupid! I'm such an idiot!" Tears, streaking down my face, I crashed into England, who was talking to America about something. "Oof!" England cried. "In a rush London!" Then he saw my tears. He picked me up off the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked, with much concern. "Yep." I said, wiping my face. "I just hit my head a little, that's all." I smiled and tried to make it convincing. "Ok." England said. "C'mon let's go home." We walked to the car and I quickly got in. "I just want this day to end." I thought. I stood stone still when I heard Germany's voice. England revved up the car's engine. "Vait! London, vait!" I turned and looked out the window. Germany was running towards me, his face less red than before. I turned away and looked down. "I **do not** want to speak to him." I thought furiously. England drove into the road and we were off. I sighed.

"Verdammt(1)!" I cried, punching the concrete wall. "Verdammt." I watched as England's sped off into the distance. "London," I breathed silently. "I love you."

(1)Dammit


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I shivered in my cloak of blankets. I was almost sitting **in** the fire and I was wrapped like a mummy in blankets but I was still freezing. I looked outside to see if the blizzard had stopped. Far from it. I shivered again and inched closer to the fire. The door bell rang. "Who the heck is that? Who would drive in this weather?" I thought aloud. England came running down the stairs. "It's Germany," He said. I froze. "He's closest to Austria so we were going to talk about some stuff. You're welcome to listen if you want, seeing as you're going to war with us." He opened the door and snow blew in. I shivered violently. "Mein gott, vhy did you invite me over on a day like this?" I stopped shivering, or at least **tried** to, when I heard that voice. "_Shitshitshitshit_." I thought. "Germany's in my house now! OMG I'm SO SCREWED!" I looked by the door to see Germany staring at me as England struggled to close the door. "H-hi." I said, slowly smiling and waving. He just kept staring at me. I looked away and shivered more. "C'mon," Said England after he finished closing the door. "I'll show you to the office." Germany followed and I got up behind him. I was at war, so I needed to hear this too. I wrapped some of the blankets around me but my teeth started to clatter and I started to shake violently. Germany looked at me with concern. "Are you alright?" "N-no. T-the heating's s-shot so I'm f-freezing." Germany scoffed and took off his jacket. He draped it around me and started to rub my shoulders. "You need to take better care of yourself." I blushed a little and nodded. "In here." Said England, motioning towards his private office. I sat in a chair next to Germany for it was the only seat left. England sat in his office chair across from us. "Well, what can you tell us about Austria?" "He's a pampered royal esel(1) who thinks he knows everything. He has a terrible sense of direction und he gets pissed off vay too easily. That's about all I know. If he und Russia are teamed up, I don't know vhat we're up against. The only thing I know about Russia is that he's a creepy stalker." I giggled. England shot me a look and then started to speak. "If this is true, then we should probably entrench around Austria. Not all around, just a place that you see fit, after all you do border around him." Germany nodded. "London," England turned to me. "What do think about this? Do you agree with this plan?" I was taken aback. No other country had ever asked my opinion in anything major. My mind was reeling. "Uh…..I think it's a fine plan." I said after a long moment of silence. "Good. I'll go make some coffee and we'll get down to the real business." England got up and left me with Germany. I started to curse my brother under my breath. Germany was shifting uncomfortably. "Uh….H-how have you been London?" I started to feel a little queasy. "Fine, I guess. And you?" "Good. Good. Are….Are you varmer?" "Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I am. Mm." "I was just vondering, because you had stopped shivering." I brushed a strand of my hair from my face and nodded. "God this is so awkward. Please, England, please come soon and end this ordeal!" I thought. Suddenly I heard walking and I silently breathed a sigh of relief. England came striding through the door, carrying three cups of coffee. I reached for one gladly and took a sip. "Mmm. I love coffee." England set one down in front of Germany, and Germany took the coffee in hand, mumbled, "Danke (2)." Before taking a large, somewhat cautious sip. And then, all interesting things stopped. The guys droned on for hours about 'battle strategies' and 'areas to entrench' and whole bunch of stuff I couldn't understand. All I could think about was banging my head against the table for amusement. I mean, it was **that **boring. "England, I have to go, I'm going to miss the flight home." Said Germany. I thanked god aloud and jumped out of my seat, happily running towards the door. "Vait London." I turned. Germany was blushing and a slight smile tugged at his face. "I need my coat." I blushed and handed it to him. I ran out the office door, smiling. "I 'M FREEEE~! THANK GOD!"

_  
>(1) Ass<br>(2) Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"London, wake up. The plane is leaving soon." "Bugger." I mumbled as I dropped out of bed. Today, officially, I was at war with Austria and Russia. Me, England and some other countries were flying to Germany to start out campaign against Austria. I hurriedly got dressed and grabbed my bag. England threw all the bags in the trunk of his car and we drove to the airport. "Which gate is our flight at?" Asked England, as we dropped our bags down at a long, delaying process called security. "It says 'Gate 11'." "Okay, so we'll head over there when all of this is done. You've got your passport right?" "Yup." "Good." I fidgeted excitedly. We were landing at a place called Prerow in Germany, by the sea. We were going to stay there for awhile before we headed towards the border of Austria. I had read about the warm seas and couldn't help get excited. After going through the laborious task of security and baggage, England and I were making our way towards Gate 11. "England-san! Wait up!"

I turned and saw Japan running towards us frantically, bags failing in the wind. "I lost my information for the flight! Which gate are we going to?" I almost had a conniption of laughter. I looked to England to explain this one to Japan because I was trying not to have a fit of giggles.

"Japan, the Gate number is on your ticket."

"….Oh…."

"Come with us Japan, we're headed to Gate 11."

"Hai."

Japan walked with us silently, head down. I walked over and patted his shoulder gently. "It's okay Japan-kun. Everyone makes silly mistakes sometimes." Japan looked up and smiled. "You're very nice. I can see why Germany likes you so much." I blushed and stepped back a little. "Oops," Said Japan. "I wasn't supposed to say that." My mind was in shambles. "Germany likes me? Even after what I said?" I sighed in happiness and eased up a little. "Now I'm looking forward to spending a war with him." I thought to myself. "Because let's admit it. I like him too."

"Ve~! I wonder when Japan is getting here?" Italy thought aloud. "Don't ask me." I scoffed. "Hey look it's Japan! And England and London are with him!" "London?" My heart started to beat faster. I turned to look. Japan bowed as he passed and sat down next to me. London passed by and smiled at me.

* * *  
>"We are now boarding flight 783." I stood up and walked towards the gate entrance. I gave my ticket to the stand and started to walk towards first class luxury. I. LOVE. MY. BROTHER. He's the one who booked the plane. I looked over at England. "Hey brother, are we sitting next to each other?" "No. Someone already had the seat reserved. I'm spending three hours on a plane next to America. "This will be torture…" I silently thanked God. My brother can be annoying; especially on plane rides for some reason. I found my seat and sat down. I closed my eyes and prepared to take a nap. 3 hours till' Prerow. I'm not staying awake the whole time. "Oh, London, you're sitting next to me." I wrenched my eyes open. I glanced over and saw Germany putting a bag in the compartment above. "Hi Germany." "Hallo." He sat down and pulled out a book and glasses. I glanced at the cover. 'Pride and Prejudice' "You like Austen?" I inquired. "Hm? Oh, no I'm not a fan, it's just a good book." "Oh yeah that reminds me." I fished around in my bag and pulled out 'The Hobbit'. "I need to finish this." Germany looked over. "Tolkien? I'm a fan of him." I smiled. "Yeah, his books are amazing." A voice came over the loudspeaker. "Please buckle your seatbelts. We'll be leaving shortly." I buckled my seatbelt and jumped into the word of Tolkien and Bilbo Baggins. I didn't even notice when the plane took off. Suddenly a voice took me out of my novel. "Do you want anything to drink?" I looked up. Just a stewardess. "Um, I'll have a Coke please." "And anything for you, sir?" "Nein, danke. (1)" The stewardess went onto the next seats. I glanced over at Germany. He was deeply absorbed in his novel. I went back to mine. Time passed. I got my Coke. Time passed. I finished my Coke. Time passed. I yawned. I looked out the window. White clouds and bright blue seas greeted me. "Aren't we halfway there?" I asked in a yawn. My eyelids started to droop. I couldn't hold back closing them. I was asleep by chapter 17.<p>

I was starting chapter 20 when something gently landed on my shoulder. "Huh?" I looked over. London was leaning on my shoulder, fast asleep and breathing softly. I smiled a bit. "She looks so peaceful sleeping." I thought. "I won't disturb her." I went back to my book. London didn't even stir. I read a little bit more, but I began to yawn. "Scheiße (2). We're almost there and I'm getting tired." I mumbled to myself. My eyelids started to droop and I let them. I started to lean on London's head. The last thing I saw before falling asleep was my fingers slowly slipping into London's hand.

(1) No thanks

(2)Shit


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We'll be landing shortly. Please put on your seatbelts. Thank you for choosing World Air." I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Germany's hand holding mine. I sat up in surprise, not realizing that Germany's head was leaning against mine. "Austch (1)! What happened….?" Then he saw his hand in mine. I saw his face become redder and redder. Slowly, he pulled his hand away and turned from me to hide his expression. "Germany…" I gently put my hand on his shoulder. His hand reached up and touched mine. I smiled. We stood still like that for awhile; until France's obnoxious voice caused us a panic. "Hey look! Germany and- Germany quickly stood up and punched France right in the face. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Germany! I thought he would never shut up!" Cried South Korea, who was sitting next to France. "Ihr willkommen (2)." Mumbled Germany. The plane landed and the crowd of countries departed to go to the reserved limousine. I had to wait behind for my brother. "C'mon London, let's catch up with the others." Germany held out and hand for me. I grabbed it gladly and England went in front of us. We filed off the plane, got our bags, and reached the front entrance of the airport. A man opened the door for us. "Danke," Germany said. Japan bowed, which surprised the German man. Sensing the awkwardness, Japan blushed and continued walking. We shuffled into the large limousine that miraculously fit all of us. It was a tight squeeze, but it was comfy nonetheless.

"Hello, London," said the country Liechtenstein.

"Hi," I said absentmindedly. I had eyes only for Germany. He caught my eye and smiled. I rested my head on his too-close shoulder. He put his arm around my shoulders, and then kissed the top of my head. Before I could respond, his arm wasn't around me anymore and he was looking in a different direction. Still I grinned. He was like a little kid in some ways. I couldn't wait to find out more about him. I looked to see if England was watching. He was talking to the cab driver. I sighed and watched the beach front before me. "England, are we going to stop at the beach for a rest?" "Yeah. America decided it was good to rest a bit before we go." "Yeah, dude!" Said America. "No one would waste an opportunity to have a beach party! I brought my IPod for the occasion!"

I watched as we crossed the long bridge to get to the beach. It was going to be great! I checked to see if I had my swim suit in my bag. I did. The limousine stopped and we were let outside. "Oh, wow…" The seaside was beautiful and no one was there but us. "Okay dudes! Let's party!" America grabbed some speakers and his IPod and 'California Gurls' blared out of the speakers. I ran into the nearest changing booth and changed into my suit. It was a navy blue with the British flag on one of the cups. I ran out and saw most of the countries were dancing to the music. Some were in the water. I looked for Germany and saw him sitting on a bench with Japan, obviously neither wanted to participate in the festivities. Germany was only in a tank top and shorts. My heart beat faster. I ran over. "Hey Germany, Japan, why don't you guys come dance?" "No thank you. American music is awkward and strange to dance to." "I'd rather not. It's been a long plane ride and I want to rest a bit." I could understand that. Then TiK ToK came on. "Oh! It's my favorite song! C'mon Germany, will you dance with me?" I held out my hand and smiled. He hesitated, then smiled and took it. "Oh, why not?" "Great let's go!" We ran towards America and his IPod. When we reached the partying group, we grabbed hands and started to groove to the music. _I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes, tryin on all our clothes clothes, boys blowin up our phones, phones. Drop toppin playin our favorite CDs, going up to the parties, tryin to get a little bit tippsssyy. Don't stop! Make it pop! DJ blow my speakers up, tonight imma fight till we see the sunlight. Tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop- _"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Everyone stopped dancing and looked to see who was screaming. I gasped. There was a giant whirlpool in the clear blue sea. I saw Liechtenstein being pulled into the center. Everyone ran to the shore. "Liechtenstein!" Cried Switzerland. He ran out and dived into the water just as Liechtenstein was pulled under. I held my breath as we all waited. Minutes passed. Suddenly, Switzerland emerged with Liechtenstein in his grasp. I let out a sigh of relief. He quickly swam to shore and performed CPR. Then she started to breathe again. "Thank god you're alright!" Cried Switzerland, pulling Liechtenstein close. Italy spoke. "How did that whirlpool get there?" "That's what we all want to know-aru." Said China. "I swear, I saw some sort of machine down there." Said Switzerland. I stepped forward into the water. "I'll go get it." I said. Germany's grip tightened. "Nein, you'll get yourself killed!" "I agree." Said England. "London, I can't allow you to risk your life like that." "You know I'm a strong swimmer!" I snapped. "Besides, we don't want to leave it there; it'll kill more innocent victims!" Everyone went silent. I waded into the water, took a deep breath and dived. I let the whirlpool suck me into its center. Everything was a swirl but I saw a grey blot every time I went around. I thrust my hand out and grabbed whatever it was. The whirlpool dissipated. My hand was in a little crevice, holding onto a machine thingy. "Okay, I'll just pull this out and swim back up." I thought. I tried to pull it. It wouldn't budge. I started to lose breath. "I'll come back for it later." I let go and tried to pull my hand out. It wouldn't budge. I started to panic. I was losing breath and I tried to pull out my hand. I screamed to get air but got a ton of water. It was too late. I still struggled to pull my hand out but I was losing consciousness. The water was turning black and all I could think of was Germany's bright smile. But I closed my eyes and even that thought faded into darkness.

I watched as London dived into the water. "Nein! Don't do it!" Too late. I wanted desperately to go into the water after her but something held me back. Suddenly the whirlpool dissipated. Everyone sighed with relief. "She did it." Said England. I still watched intently. She wasn't coming up. The others started to notice. "Can anyone see her?" "Is she okay?" That did it. I ran out in the water and dived. I saw her, drifting in the water, eyes lifeless. "NO!" I swam down further and grabbed her. I started to pull her back up. We hit the surface of the water. I gasped and started to swim to shore. I pulled her up on the shore and started to push on her body. "1, 2, 3! 1, 2, 3! 1, 2, 3!" I stopped to breath into her mouth. Everyone just stood stoic. "1, 2, 3! 1, 2, 3! C'mon damn you breathe! BREATHE!1, 2, 3! 1, 2, 3!" Suddenly she started to cough up water. I sighed with relief and dropped onto the ground, exhausted.

I opened my eyes in the water. I looked around me. I was in dark, unfamiliar waters and I had a tail? What? Yes, I had a tail like a mermaid evidently, and I was swimming deeper into these strange waters. Suddenly I saw a shadow in the distance. I shuddered and turned away. Something told me to stay **far away** from the shadow. Even as I swam away, I could still feel it following me. I stopped and emerged from the water. Someone grabbed my chin gently and pulled my face upward. Germany looked deeply into my eyes. "Wait how'd Germany get here?" I thought. He leaned forward and kissed me deeply. "WAIT, WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!" I thought furiously. My eyes widened. I saw the shadow behind Germany. And it looked like he was carrying…a gun. I pulled away from Germany, leapt in front of him, and I saw the shadow clearly for the first time. "Wait," I thought aloud. "Is it…-ia?" A gunshot.

I awoke coughing up water. I bent over and started to throw up seawater. After I was done, I fell back in exhaustion. Someone crawled over. "London are you okay?" I saw Germany's caring expression and I remembered the dream I just had. I started to cry. I hugged Germany tightly and cried into his shoulder. Germany held me just as tight. It felt like we were like that forever. Germany, holding me against his warm, soft chest. I wanted it to last forever. But then I felt a throbbing sensation in my hand. I pulled out of the embrace to look at it. It was covered with numerous large gashes and was bleeding heavily. "London! You're bleeding!" Cried England. "Someone get me a first aid kit!" I stood up and Germany did the same. He draped his coat around me, turned around and sat on the bench. All the countries surrounded me and started to ask me questions. I just looked down and tried to remember the dream I had before I woke up. "I remember a shadow." I thought. "And Germany kissing me. There was a gun too. But…..I can't remember…who the shadow was." "Everyone clear the way!" Shouted England. He started to wrap a bandage around my hand. "London," He started. "Are you hungry? Do you want to rest?" I nodded slowly. "Ok. We'll do that." He walked up to Germany. They spoke a little. Germany came over. "Come with me. I'm taking you to my house while everyone else goes to check in the hotel." I nodded and stood up. I followed behind Germany to the road. He hailed a taxi and we got in. I leaned on Germany's shoulder, took his hand and gripped it tightly. He put his hand my shoulder. "Was it scary?" He asked.

"Yes. I….I thought I would never see you again. And that scared me." "…Me too." I inched closer to Germany while he kissed my head. The taxi stopped. "We're here." I went out of the cab and sighed. We had stopped a large beach house at the edge of the sea. "It's gorgeous."

(1) Ouch  
>(2)You're welcome<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Danke. I always thought it was peaceful here. It's my own retreat." "So you don't live here?" "Nein, but I wish I did. It's so secluded and quiet, unlike Italy." I giggled. Germany smiled. We walked up the steps and he held the door open for me. "Danke." I said, laughing a little. Germany chuckled. And it was a deep, rambling chuckle. I smiled out of pure pleasure. As soon as I reached the living room, a phone rang. "I'll get it." Said Germany, running off to some unknown room. "Ok." I mumbled, slowly lowering onto a couch. I didn't have long to wait. Germany came in holding a land line phone. I heard England's voice out of the speakers. "Is London here?"

"England? Why are you calling me?"

"We've recovered the machine Switzerland was talking about. It has Russian writing on it. We're in the process of translating it."

"Are you sure it's Russian?" Asked Germany.

"Yes."

"Sneaky bastard. There must be a spy here or something. I can't believe those two are attacking so easily."

I shuddered. "Could Austria and Russia attack me as easily?" I wondered. I shuddered again.

"Are you alright?" I looked up into Germany's concerned face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I lied, smiling.

He nodded and went back to listening to England. "So we ship out tomorrow?" "Yes. We'll get there by 8:00 so we'll have cover of darkness to start digging the trenches." "Ja." Germany nodded.

"So, that's about it. London, be back to the hotel by 7:30 or I'm coming to get you."

"Ok England."

The call ended and Germany sat down across from me.

"Uh, so do you want anything to eat?"

I nodded and said with a shaky voice, "Yes, that would be nice."

He approached me slowly and draped his arm around my shoulder. "It's okay. You don't need to be scared anymore." He kissed my cheek and went to the kitchen.

He came back a few minutes later with some wurst. I grabbed it and wolfed it down hungrily. A few seconds later, I realized what just happened. "Woah. I didn't know I was that hungry."

Germany started to laugh really hard. I smiled and giggled along. He calmed down a little bit, and wiped a tear from his eyes. "Forgive me. I haven't laughed like that in years."

"No, it's okay. Laughing is good for the heart!" Germany smiled.

I smiled back and noticed something. "Oh! There's some grease on your cheek!" I leaned towards his face. "Uh…" Germany's face went red. I closed my eyes and went in closer. I could feel Germany's warm breath on my cheek. I could feel Germany's hand running gently through my hair. "Germany?" I whispered to him as I felt our heads touch. "Yes?" "I think I lov- The door bell rang.

I pulled away and looked away quickly. Germany got up and answered the door. I didn't see his expression. I clenched my fist in frustration. "I was so close to telling Germany my feelings," I thought. "And now…he probably hates me." I was ready to kill whoever interrupted us.

"It's 7:35." I heard a voice say. I rolled my eyes. "Of course it had to England!" I thought furiously. "Thank you captain obvious." I said while getting up from my seat.

"Anyway London, it's time to go back to the hotel." I trudged up next to England and followed him to the cab. I looked back at Germany. The darkness hid his face so I still couldn't see his expression. I pulled Germany's coat tighter. "Wait. Germany's coat?" "Wait for me England! " I shouted as I ran back to Germany. "London? Where are you going!" I ran back up the steps and put the coat in Germany's hand. "Here." I said. "Danke….mien Liebe." He went back inside as I ran back to the cab. "You ran back to return a coat?" Asked England. "Yeah. It's polite." "Ok, let's go." I got in the cab and stared out the window. I searched through the German words I knew. "What's Liebe?" I thought. "Does it mean friend? I'll search it on translator tomorrow." I didn't have much time to think, because soon I gently drifted off to sleep.

I was running in a dark forest. My legs were aching and I was breathing heavily, but instinct told me to keep running. I was being chased. I ran a bit more, but I stumbled and fell onto my knees. "Если бы достаточно?" I heard a voice say. I stood up slowly and turned around. I saw a gun glinting out of the darkness. It moved closer, and as it came into a pool of moonlight, I saw the man holding it. I gasped. "It's…..it's you….I saw you before…." The gun fired.

I wrenched my eyes open and sat up. I was still in my bikini. I looked around the room I was in. It was neat, and my bag was on the ground next to me. I ran my fingers through my hair. I was in the hotel. I took a quick shower and got dressed in my uniform. A tan shirt with green cargo pants and black combat boots. I checked the time. "6:57," I thought aloud. "So I have a couple minutes till we go. I'm going to search up what Liebe means." I jumped onto my laptop and went on . I typed in Liebe on the translator and waited for it to load. "C'mon, load faster you stupid laptop." I heard a knock on the door. "London, it's time to go. Grab your bag." Said England's voice from outside the door. "Coming!" I said. I closed my laptop and carefully placed it inside my bag. "Oh well, I'll look at it later." I opened the door. "Good, you're already in your uniform. Let's go." I followed England down the hallway as other countries filtered down the hallway and outside. "Let's separate in groups of 5," said America. "Five to a car, and once we reach the Austrian border, we can start digging trenches for battle." The other countries nodded solemnly, and I felt fear flutter within my heart. "It's going to be okay," whispered England, who stood next to me. Germany, on my other side, put his arm around my shoulders.

I ended up in a group with Germany, Japan, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, and Taiwan. South Korea got to join us, since there weren't enough cars to hold us all. Germany decided to drive, and I sat in the front passenger seat. Switzerland and Liechtenstein sat in the row behind us, and Japan, South Korea and Taiwan sat in the row behind that. "Man," Japan whined. "This is like the "couples car."" Everyone besides Taiwan and South Korea blushed deeply, while they laughed at the car's new name. "Let's play some music!" Called South Korea from the depths of the car. "Yeah, karaoke!" Japan said with a smile. We all turned around (Germany excluded) to watch Japan sing. Taiwan pulled out her iPod so it could be played in the speakers of the car. Japan cleared his throat, and then began to sing.

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<br>Yeah I know, I know  
>When I compliment her<br>She won't believe me  
>And its so, it's so<br>Sad to think she don't see what I see  
>But every time she asks me do I look okay<br>I say  
>When I see your face<br>There's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing<br>Just the way you are  
>And when you smile,<br>The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
>Cause girl you're amazing<br>Just the way you are  
>Her lips, her lips<br>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh<br>She hates but I think it's so sexy  
>She's so beautiful<p>

And I tell her every day  
>Oh you know, you know, you know<br>Id never ask you to change  
>If perfect is what you're searching for<br>Then just stay the same  
>So don't even bother asking<br>If you look okay  
>You know I say<br>When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are.<p>

We applauded him, and even Germany managed a few claps. "Wow, you're so good!" Liechtenstein chirped, which made Japan blush a little. "Practice makes perfect," he recited. We laughed. "Now," said South Korea, "It's my turn to outdo him." He sang "Happy" by nevershoutnever to Taiwan. She smiled. Next up was Liechtenstein, who sang "Arms" by Christina Perri. I sang "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen, and Germany sang "Du Hast." Finally, Switzerland sang "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus to Liechtenstein. She smiled and twirled her hair, looking into his eyes. "Ah," I said with a laugh. "They're so cute. Hee hee, Japan was right. Couples car it is."

The sun started to set and I looked behind me to see if anyone else had fallen asleep. "Liechtenstein is out now." I said. "So everyone else is asleep but us." Said Germany. "Great. Now we'll have five sleepy countries when we need to dig the trenches." "Hmm. Yeah." I said, with my head in my hand, looking at the German sunset. I started to close my eyes. Someone shook my shoulder. "Now don't you fall asleep on me." Said Germany. "Hey! Can't I take a nap?" I said while yawning. "No. If you're not awake I won't have anyone to talk to." He looked at me and smiled. I leaned against his shoulder. "Fine. I guess I'll stay awake a little while."


End file.
